Zombieland
by Ryuuji-San
Summary: U/A El mundo se ha ido a la mierda, los muertos se han despertado y no para hacer amigos, son los llamados "Zombies" estos son seres hambrientos que se devoran a los vivos sin compasión. En este mundo solo queda sobrevivir, Vegeta, Lunch, Gokú y Milk lo tienen claro, hay que sobrevivir sea cual sea el costo, en su viaje van creando reglas para sobrevivir a esta mierda VxL y GxM
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas a todos:**

Pues me paso de nuevo por aquí con un nueva historia, una loca historia y es que siempre he querido hacer una historia de DBZ donde hayan zombies, hace unos días me vi la película Zombieland y venga que he querido hacer un fanfic basado en esa película, habrán algunas cosas en la fanfic que serán completamente sacadas de mi cabeza, quiero basarme en la peli pero no quiero dejar de lado mis ideas, así que pues espero les guste. Pues las parejas de este fanfic serán un tanto diferentes, pues me gusta ir por el mundo haciendo algo original algo verdaderamente extraño y pues quiero que la fanfic sea realmente original... Bueno las siguientes parejas van así LunchxVegeta y GokúxMilk… Si con Gokú y Milk no es tan raro, pero vamos me gusta esa parejita. Más adelante aparecerán otros personajes y pues solo me queda decir, pasen y lean…

**AVISO: **La película "Zombieland" no me pertenece, todos sus derechos al creador. Los personajes que utilizare en esto son de Akira Toriyama. Yo solo he juntado estas dos cosas para hacer este extraño fanfic, para entretener a los lectores.

**Capitulo 1: Haciéndonos los Héroes…**

El mundo llego a un punto en donde todo está bastante jodido, pues ahora los muertos se levantan, vaya mierda, ¿quién lo creería? Nadie, cualquier idiota que hubiese dicho que esto pasaría, seguramente hubiese sido la burla de todo el mundo. Ahora todo el mundo vivía esta situación, no había lugar seguro, no hubo lugar en el mundo en donde no llegara este virus. Todo llego a su fin, pero vamos aún hay sobrevivientes que luchan por su vida, por el mundo, por la humanidad, por una cura de esto y no se sabe si lo lograrán, pero algo si es seguro, lucharan por ello hasta el final de esta mierda…

Habían pasado dos meses desde que todo comenzó, muerte, tras muerte y más muerte, eso era lo que se encontraba en estos días, el problema es que los muertos se volvían a poner de pie y se devoraban a los vivos… Nos encontramos en la ciudad de Tokio, una rubia sobre un camión de alimentos con un rifle de asalto, lo estaba cargando y luego continuo a dispararle con diversión a todos esos putos muertos, hacía lo posible para matarles y es que la tenía rodeada, la rubia se encontraba rodeada por los muertos, debía pensar rápido si no deseaba morir allí.

—Joder, pero ya muéranse, imbéciles.

La rubia se encontraba entretenida y de repente alguien más llego a ayudarla. Esta volteó a ver y se encontró con dos hombres, los cuales al final de cuentas le ayudaron a terminar con aquellos podridos, uno de ellos llevaba una escopeta IGA Coach 12, ese era el más alto de los dos y el otro llevaba una Winchester 1892. Lunch vio como ya no estaba rodeada y bajo con cuidado del camión, para darse un largo suspiro.

— ¿Te han mordido? — pregunto el más alto de los dos.

—No, pero...

— ¿Pero qué?

—Acompáñenme— pidió Lunch, pues de un momento a otro provoco que sus ojos se pusieran llorosos.

—Kakarotto larguémonos, ya nos gastamos suficientes municiones por querernos hacernos pasar por héroes.

—Por favor se los ruego… Ayúdenme.

Lunch logro convencerlos a los dos y estos que ahora eran tres se empezaron a mover con rapidez, entrando a un comercial y poco a poco terminando en un almacén del comercial. Caminaron un poco más y se encontraron a una mujer sentada sobre una mesita, tenía los cabellos oscuros y la mirada en el suelo, en ese instante subió su mirada para encontrarse con los tres que acaban de llegar.

—Lunch, por favor hazlo ya, mátame.

—No, no puedo Milk…—Susurro la rubia dejando el rifle en el suelo y acercándose a ella, luego volteó a ver hacía los dos hombres y les miro con tristeza —Es mi hermana y le han mordido y yo simplemente no puedo, además me he quedado sin provisión para el rifle y no sé qué hacer.

El llamado Kakarotto se acerco y tomo el brazo de Milk para ver en donde estaba la mordida, la vio, era cierto y luego volteó a ver a Lunch, la cual le miraba con tristeza y luego a Vegeta, que se encontraba con mala cara y cruzado de brazos. Lunch se acerco y abrazo a Milk, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo.

—Mierda, perdóname.

—No, no me pidas perdón, yo fui la débil.

—Te quiero mucho.

—Y yo te quiero a ti.

Se despidieron y se separaron.

—Por favor hazlo ya— le susurro Lunch a Kakarotto, el cual tomo el arma y apunto a Milk, la cual miraba al suelo, no sabía porque pero Kakarotto bajo su arma y negó.

—No puedo, Vegeta hazlo tú.

—Mierda, Kakarotto eres un inútil, dame eso ya— le quito la escopeta y apunto a Milk, estaba a punto de terminar con cuando Lunch le paro.

—Dame lo haré yo, soy su hermana y tengo que hacerlo.

Vegeta asintió y le entrego la escopeta, pero todo fue una puta mentira pues Lunch le apunto y sonrió.

—Dame tu puta arma.

Milk se levanto de la mesa tomo el rifle y apunto a Kakarotto, mientras le sonríe de manera divertida. Vegeta saco su Winchester y se la entrego a Lunch, la cual le paso la escopeta a Milk, esta se acomodo la escopeta y aún apuntaba con el rifle.

—Dame las llaves del auto y las de la bonita motocicleta.

Vegeta sintió un rotundo odio contra aquella y se las dio, luego de esto las dos jóvenes se despidieron y marcharon del lugar.

— ¡Estúpidos! Ha sido un placer robarles—Se escucharon las risas y se fueron sin más.

— ¡Zorras de mierda! — grito furioso, Vegeta, el cual tiro todo a la mierda — ¡He venido por un puto Twinki y me encuentro con esas putas, quiero un puto Twinki!

Kakarotto veía con cierto temor a Vegeta, el cual estaba ciertamente incontrolable, tirando todo y haciendo desorden, al fin logro que saliese del comercial y empezaron a caminar, pensando en que se habían quedado sin nada por hacerse los putos héroes.

Bueno primer capítulo de esta loca idea que se me ha ocurrido… Bueno espero ver sus críticas sobre esto, espero les haya gustado y dejen unos cuantos Reviews o Vegeta se queda sin Twinkis, creo que no queremos que Vegeta se quede sin Twinkis… Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo.


	2. Las Zorras De Nuevo Al Ataque…

**Buenas a Todos:**

Vengó a dejarles el segundo capítulo de esta fanfic… Antes de todo les agradezco por pasarse a leer y les agradezco por los comentarios **Xxyoxitha94xX: **Ohh qué bueno que te ha gustado, gracias por dejar tu opinión. **Melany: **Me alegra que te encante y vale, deja que me piense como meter a esos dos a la historia ^^ **Sofi: **La verdad es que si, solo necesito terminar de encajar bien para sus apariciones, no te digo que aparecerán de un momento a otro, pero sí que poco a poco irán llegando…. Ahora sí, muchas gracias a las tres y a las demás personas que se pasan a leer, ahora el siguiente cap…

**Capitulo 2: Las Zorras De Nuevo Al Ataque…**

Vegeta y Kakarotto iban caminando con una mala cara. Kakarotto no estaba tan furioso como lo estaba Vegeta, el cual iba intentando no matar a su compañero. De repente Vegeta vio una camioneta, grande, color azul y se paro, la vio directamente para correr hacía esta.

—Voy a imaginar que es la rubia puta esa— dijo Vegeta, tomando un palo del suelo y subiendo a esta, empezando a romper sus vidrios, Kakarotto solo se quedo viendo y agradeciendo de que ya estuviese desquitando su odio con aquella camioneta.

—Dale duro he.

Vegeta término con aquello y se bajo, pasándose las manos por el cabello, algo menos estresado dio un grito y se estiro, un poco para terminar de dar un último golpe.

—Pues a mover el culo se ha dicho.

Los dos compañeros continuaron su camino, buscando algo que les ayudara. Vegeta estaba perdiendo la poco confianza, pues llevaban unas dos horas y él sabía que no encontraría una camioneta como la suya, ni una buena motocicleta, por esas putas lo perdió todo.

—Yo a esas zorras les voy a seguir el paso y les voy a dar una lección, por andar de zorras.

—No, Vegeta, vamos son chicas y no podemos golpearles.

—Vaya que si serás bestia, claro que no las golpearía, pero sí que les haría una broma y les pegaría un tiro después— susurro aquello último, en un tono de voz bastante bajo.

De repente los ojos de Vegeta brillaron como nunca, hoy se había vuelto a enamorar y de una camioneta Hummer amarilla, vaya hermosura. Vegeta salió corriendo y se acerco para verla mejor, con gran tranquilidad se acerco a la camioneta, fue hacía enfrente, pues recordó una de las reglas tontas de Kakarotto. Le dio un vistazo hacía enfrente y luego vio hacía atrás, sonrío, con lo único que se encontró fue con las manos de su anterior dueño.

—Vaya mierda, seguro que no has seguido la regla idiota esa de, ponte el puto cinturón… Pero mejor así y ya tengo a mi nueva camioneta… Ahora si zorras a temer se ha dicho, Kakarotto pon el culo en el asiento del copiloto.

—Ven a ver esto…

Vegeta le vio y se acerco, con los brazos cruzados.

—Con que no sea otra estúpida rubia y que mejor sea una puta caja de Twinkies.

Fue hacía atrás y se quedo con cara de idiota, esta camioneta venía con tesoro incluido. Se quedo casi quedo mudo de la emoción, eso era mejor, mejor que nada, claro no tan mejor como si hubiese encontrado su caja de Twinkies pero se podía conformar, por ahora. Agarro la primera arma, esta era una Heckler & Koch MP7A1 y empezó a dar de tiros hacía el cielo mientras sonreía, Kakarotto se mantenía a distancia con una inocente sonrisa.

—Ahora sí, ese par de zorras están jodidas, ¡jJodidas! Ha que sí.

Vegeta antes de marchar le pinto un 3 a la puerta del piloto, con gran orgullo. Al finalizar se subieron a la camioneta y manejaron en busca de esas dos, estaban con unas ganas, Vegeta tenía unas ganas de encontrarles y robarles lo que ellas les robaron… Luego de un corto viaje, lograron llegar cerca de ellas. Kakarotto veía por unos binoculares la camioneta, Vegeta se los quito y comenzó a ver, pero sorpresa no estaba su motocicleta.

—Ese par, si le paso algo a mi motocicletas peor para ellas. Me voy a acercar, les voy a dar una sorpresita.

Le devolvió los binoculares a Kakarotto y tomo la Benellie M4 Super 90, para luego empezar a caminar al encuentro con esas dos, vaya que disfrutaría de hacerles llorar porque no les matara, pues las obligaría a desnudarse, luego les robaría la ropa y se iría con el imbécil de Kakarotto y pobres zorras, desnudas ante un apocalipsis zombie, no pudo evitar sonreír. Llego hasta la camioneta y no había nadie, se quedo revisando un poco el lugar, pero esas dos no estaban.

—Seguro alguien más se ha encargado, que mala suerte y yo que quería ver algo de tetas.

Dio un suspiro y regreso, para subirse a su amada camioneta, en el asiento del copiloto, se acomodo y dio un largo bostezo.

—Esas putas no están allí, seguro se las devoraron, en fin, enciéndela, vámonos, tú manejaras y yo dormiré.

Vegeta, volteo a ver a Kakarotto y noto que esté tenía una cara de "La he jodido" y de paso hacía señas con los ojos, pues miraba hacia atrás y luego sonrió, Vegeta lo supo, algo pasaba y ya sabía quiénes eran.

— ¿Están atrás, no?

—Si— asintió un triste Kakarotto.

—Hola, cretino— Le apunto con su Winchester, su propia arma en manos de esa pelinegra.

—Hola, zorra.

—Me llamo Milk, estúpido y tú, imbécil toca el claxon.

Gokú asintió y toco el Claxon sin queja alguna, todos voltearon a ver y se encontraron con la rubia, la cual traía la escopeta de Kakarotto, venía sonriente y en el camino tan solo pudo negar. Al llegar, abrió la puerta del copiloto y le volvió a quitar el arma a Vegeta, mientras le sonría de una manera burlona y a la vez un tanto provocativa, además se encargaba de estudiarle a detalle.

—Ahora ¿Qué carajos me miras? No me digas, tienes ganas de que te folle.

— ¡Ha! Vete al diablo, pedazo de idiota.

Lunch rodeo el auto y bajo a Kakarotto para que subiese atrás, con Milk, luego esta subió al piloto y empezó a manejar.

—Vaya, las zorras de nuevo al ataque— comentó Vegeta con mala cara.

—Los cretinos de nuevo al ataque. Joder, vaya que son estúpidos.

Sonríe una complacida Lunch, mientras aceleraba la Hommer y la manoseaba con sus manos, Vegeta simplemente se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de empujarla y continuar él a manejar.

—Las odio, putas.

**Bueno hasta aquí llega este nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, me dejen sus opiniones por medio de los comentarios y ya saben si no hay comentarios Vegeta se queda sin Twinkies esta noche jajaja. Hasta la próxima y ya saben les agradezco la atención a la fanfic, es un gusto.**


	3. Adolescentes Teniendo Sexo

**Buenas…**

Pues paso a dejarles un nuevo capítulo de esta fanfic, agradezco que se pasen a leer y espero les guste **Miki: **Si, para mí fue perfecto poner a Milk como ladrona, es tan afdsagfs y agradezco tu comentario.

**Capitulo 3: Adolescentes Teniendo Sexo…**

Lunch se encontraba manejando ya hace más de 9 horas y no tenía ni idea a donde se dirigía, el ambiente se sentía pesado, pues los dos hombres en el auto estaban ciertamente incómodos porque de nuevo, por segunda vez les habían visto la cara y les robaron de nuevo, vaya par de estúpidos.

—Oh que aburrido ¿Se la pasarán callados, todo el camino? Digo, agradezcan un poco, pues les hemos traído con nosotras.

—No me interesa estar con ustedes, yo solo quiero que me devuelvan la Hummer, me den mis armas y me dejen ir, se pueden quedar con el monito de Kakarotto, si eso es lo que desean. Pero yo quiero alejarme de ustedes antes de cometer un delito, bueno ahora no importaría si lo cometo, pero en serio solo hagan eso.

— ¡Hey! — se quejo bastante ofendido, nuestro querido Kakarotto.

—Pues siento decirte esto pero… No va ser así.

—Entonces deja de joder tanto.

—Vegeta, no seas grosero.

—Kakarotto, ni se te ocurra ponerte de lado de esa idiota.

—En serio tu amigo es un amargado.

—Si lo sé.

— ¡Kakarotto! Insecto, me estas traicionando por un par de senos. Vaya mierda, eres un inútil.

Todos comenzaron a pelear, menos Lunch, fue la única que no había dicho nada. En cambio Kakarotto se ofendía con las duras palabras de Vegeta, pero defendía a Milk y lo seguía haciendo, Milk lo defendía a él y Vegeta se sentía traicionado. Lunch tenía cierto tic en el ojo izquierdo, ya no soportaba los gritos, estaba a punto de matarlos a los tres. Estaba realmente molesta y los estaba odiando de una manera tan intensa.

— ¡Cierren la boca, trío de imbéciles!

—L...Lunch.

—No, no, Milk estoy a punto de matarlos junto contigo y…

— ¡Estúpida! —Grito un furioso Vegeta, antes de ver como la Hummer se llevaba a un grupo de 17 zombies, pero no fue tanta su suerte pues los terminaron rodeando, Lunch al final de haber frenado sintió como algo se introducía en su pierna derecha, luego vio sangre y más sangre, lo primero que noto fue como los muertos intentaban entrar.

—Mierda, Kakarotto a jugar se ha dicho.

Los dos hombres tomaron las armas, Vegeta tomo un bate y Kakarotto simplemente tomo su revólver, para empezar el juego. Vegeta se encargo de unos con su fuerza bruta, disfrutaba cada crujir departe de esos hijos de puta, le encantaba matarlos debía confesar que le encantaba hacer aquello. Por otro lado Milk y Lunch estaban en el auto, Lunch veía como uno de los caminantes terminaba por entrar y sin dudarlo un segundo saco la navaja que se introdujo en la pierna, para matar al caminante, Milk hizo de las suyas para matar algunos de esos bastardos. Kakarotto lo hacía porque no deseaba terminar siendo alimento de esos monstruos. Los cuatro terminaron bañados de sangre a su manera.

Vegeta ayudo a Lunch a bajar del auto y todos notaron la herida de esta, pues aparte de Vegeta era la que más sangre tenía encima.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — pregunto la preocupada Milk.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Vegeta sin decir palabra alguna la puso en el suelo y lo siguiente fue romper los jeans de esta, para ver la herida, Lunch se quedo mirando a otro lado, Vegeta vio como se desangraba así que sin pensarlo tomo lo que había roto de los jeans e hizo un torniquete improvisado.

—Grac…

Vegeta se levanto y le dio la espalda, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Lunch ante el rechazo que sintió vio hacía Milk.

—Deja de verme así ¿Quieres? Y ayúdame a levantar— hablo la molesta Lunch.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

—La llanta exploto, estamos en medio de una puta carretera, pueden venir más podridos y ¿Qué haremos? Pues nos toca caminar.

Los dos hombres del grupo terminaron de hacer planes y lo siguiente fue tomar las armas, para luego caminar hacía el bosque, se introdujeron sin duda alguna. Lunch era sostenida por Milk, Lunch odiaba ser una carga y ahora lo era para su hermana, sentía como atrasaba a sus compañeros y eso simplemente le molestaba tanto. No, tiempo, se dio cuenta que les llamo compañeros, ahora eran sus compañeros y rodo los ojos con molestia.

— ¿Paramos si quieres?

—No, no Kakarotto, no me hagas sentir como una jodida carga.

—Malas noticias, puta, eres una enorme carga.

Al escuchar eso de Vegeta se sintió realmente mal, continuaron caminando hasta que Vegeta fue el que decidió que parasen a descansar, hacer una fogata y mantenerse atentos. Los cuatro estaban reunidos alrededor de la fogata comiendo algunas conservas, al final las dos chicas se pusieron a dormir mientras ellos dos, Kakarotto y Vegeta vigilaban. Lunch despertó y vio como esos dos seguía vigilando, se preocupo por Kakarotto así que se levanto y fue hacía él.

—Oye, ve a descansar yo vigilo junto al gruñón.

—Lunch sabes que no puedo, tú estás herida, tú necesitas descansar.

—No puedo dormir, así que quiero vigilar, tú ve a descansar— Susurro en un tono amable, miraba a Kakarotto de una manera simplemente especial ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No lo sabía pero, sentía aprecio hacía Kakarotto y le causaba ternura o algo más ¿Le gustaba? Si, no lo podía negar. Kakarotto era su hombre perfecto, porque no intentarlo, estaba tan sola en medio de este apocalipsis y realmente antes del apocalipsis estuvo sola también, al fin llego su oportunidad de ser feliz, lucharía por ello. Kakarotto le sonrió y se rasco la nuca algo nervioso.

—Bien, pero si te hace algo solo despiértame y gracias, lo necesito— susurro y luego bostezo, para dar leves "Pat pat" a la cabeza de Lunch, como si se tratara de una pequeña niña.

Lunch vio a Vegeta y este le miro con molestia. Lunch se termino de acercar con lentitud, tomando el machete que le dejo Kakarotto, se recostó en un árbol y dio un suspiro.

—Así que te gusta Kakarotto he rubia, zorra— susurro Vegeta, mientras apreciaba la luna.

—Y a ti te gusta mi hermana ¿Cierto? Me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras, cretino, pervertido.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones.

—Mira, puedo ayudarte y tú me puedes ayudar a mí.

Vegeta se cruzo de brazos y la miro con cierto interés en sus ojos.

—Sigue hablando…— le susurro.

Estos se pasaron lo que faltaba de la madrugada sobre sus planes, si, de enemigos a cómplices. Todo iba bien hasta que escucharon unos extraños ruidos, se acercaron, Vegeta con su Winchester y Lunch con su machete, se terminaron de acercar y con lo que se toparon fue lo siguiente… Dos jóvenes, un chico de cabellos color lila y una chica de cabellos negros, los dos desnudos, el chico cubría la chica. Vegeta solo volteo a otro lado. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban realmente en shock.

—Oh mierda, adolescentes teniendo sexo en medio del apocalipsis y yo con deseos de un Twinkie. Hey par de idiotas vístanse— comentó Vegeta mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Los dos jóvenes se vistieron, con rapidez realmente avergonzados.

—Eres un idiota Trunks— susurro una sonrojada pelinegra.

**Bueno hasta aquí llego el capitulo y espero les guste, como pueden notar se han agregado dos personajes a la fic jojojojo… Vegeta y Lunch se han vuelto compinches, vaya locura, si supieran lo que les deparo yo, su futuro… En fin hasta aquí, espero les guste en serio y por favor dejen un comentario o no hay Twinkies, hablo en serio jaja, cuídense y hasta la próxima. **


End file.
